Yuan
About Melee Tank. Physical basic attack. Can Knock back the enemy. Yuan is a front row Tank and possesses the most teleport skills out of all the heroes, allowing him to fly back and forth across the battlefield. : “''Do you want to hurt my friends? Then you need to first ask my fist''!” - Yuan As a man who has devoted himself from a young age to becoming the best martial artist in the world, Yuan left his home at the age of 13 to travel the world alone and visit the great masters of every nation, all in the pursuit of the highest realm of martial arts. Intense desire slowly caused him to lose his way, and even being left by his family didn’t bring him back to his former self. Not until he encountered the help of a mysterious master who worshiped the power of nature did he finally find himself again. Yuan has used his dexterous abilities and powerful skills to become the most maneuverable of tanks. Skills Roundhouse Delivers a roundhouse kick to an enemy, dealing physical damage and knocking him back. A melee knock back skill, kicking the enemy all the way back to his own back row, also capable of interrupting enemy skills at the crucial moment, or at least reduce damage taken by knocking them from the front row. Lethal Palm Deals physical damage and teleports behind target, dealing a 2nd attack with knock up and lowering target's attack speed to 35%. (No damage taken while teleporting) A powerful sneak attack skill, firing after the 1st basic attack at the start of battle. Directly mark and then teleport to a back row unit, dealing damage and some knock up effect. It’s a perfect combination in tandem with his other skill “Bronze Shield”. Bronze Shield Adds another layer of armor to himself and an ally. This skill is immune to silence. A powerful armor teleport skill. After casting “Lethal Shots”, entering the enemy back row, and drawing their fire, Yuan can cast this skill to rapidly return to his own formation and also give himself and an ally a shield to absorb damage. Basically it’s an automatically cast version of Chavez’s ult. Wind Speed His agility and quickness allows him to increase attack speed. Increases Yuan’s attack speed. Runes Grey to Green * 2 x Attack Force * 2 x Hardiness * 1 x Attack Damage * 1 x Health Regen Green to Green +1 * 1 x Attack Damage * 1 x Attack Force * 1 x Providence * 1 x Fortitude * 1 x Extra Health * 1 x Bravery Green +1 to Blue * 1 x Health Regen * 1 x Hardiness * 1 x Aggression * 1 x Bravery * 1 x Defense * 1 x Chivalry * 1 x Elephant Blue to Blue +1 * 1 x Magic Resist * 1 x Fortitude * 1 x Cardio * 1 x Balance * 1 x Bronco * 1 x Giant * 1 x Tiger Blue + 1 to Blue + 2 * 1 x Extra Health * 1 x Bravery * 1 x Enforcement * 1 x Spider * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x Hunter * 1 x Elf Blue +2 to Purple * 1 x Chivalry * 1 x Giant * 1 x Tiger * 1 x Dragon * 1 x War Horse * 1 x Spider Queen Purple to Purple +1 * 1 x Enforcement * 1 x Bronco * 1 x Knight * 1 x Elf * 1 x Spider Queen * 1 x Cyclops Purple +1 to Purple +2 *1 x Lion *1 x Dragon *1 x Sirenelle *1 x Mammoth *1 x Aegis *1 x Giant Crab Purple + 2 to Purple + 3 * 1 x Viper * 1 x Hunter * 1 x War Horse * 1 x Bull Horn * 1 x Trojan Horse * 1 x Cetus Purple +3 to Purple +4 * 1 x Giant * 1 x Hunter * 1 x Elf * 1 x Minotaur * 1 x Magic Mirror * 1 x Titan Purple +4 to Orange * 1 x Lion * 1 x Spider Queen * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Centaur * 1 x World Serpent * 1 x Sleipnir Orange to Orange +1 * 1 x Dragon * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Harp * 1 x Uranus * 1 x Gram * 1 x Hel Orange +1 to Orange +2 * 1 x Bull Horn * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Centaur * 1 x Gaia * 1 x Odin * 1 x Apis Orange +2 to Orange +3 * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Trojan Horse * 1 x Centaur * 1 x Burr * 1 x Selket * 1 x Shu Orange +3 to ? * 1 x Bull Horn * 1 x Cyclops * 1 x Uranus * 1 x Odin * 1 x Osiris Equipment Soulstone Location * Chapter 4-2: Hot Pursuit (Elite) * Chapter 6-7: Victory (Elite) * Chapter 6-7: Victory (Legend) Strategy Best for: * Team Raid Best with: * Jacob + Yuan+ Shadow Assassin + Muse + Karna Trivia * Skill changes in version 1.1.55.47 (2016/03/21) Media References * New Hero Prospectus * Yuan Analysis Category:Heroes Category:Righteous Partner Category:Kung Fu Category:Physical Heroes